The World Has Turned and Left Me Here
The World Has Turned and Left Me Here is the fifth episode of the sixth season of The Vampire Diaries and the one hundred and sixteenth episode of the series. Summary Homecoming is just around the corner, so Elena invites Liam to attend a party at the corn maze with her. Instead of attending the homecoming festivities, Caroline is preoccupied after Stefan shows up unexpectedly and needs her help cleaning up a mess created by Enzo. Heeding Elena’s advice to be more social, Alaric reluctantly attends the party but a devastating accident quickly leaves him and Jo rushing to save lives. Elsewhere, Tyler finds himself in a dangerous position when his werewolf curse is put to the test, and an emotionally embattled Stefan comes clean to Caroline about his intent to move on from Mystic Falls. Lastly, Damon and Bonnie make an important discovery that affects their quest to get back home. Plot Cast Main Cast *Nina Dobrev as Elena Gilbert *Paul Wesley as Stefan Salvatore *Ian Somerhalder as Damon Salvatore *Steven R. McQueen as Jeremy Gilbert (credit only) *Kat Graham as Bonnie Bennett *Candice Accola as Caroline Forbes *Zach Roerig as Matt Donovan (credit only) *Michael Trevino as Tyler Lockwood *Matt Davis as Alaric Saltzman *Michael Malarkey as Enzo (credit only) Special Recurring Star *Colin Ferguson as Tripp Cooke Recurring Cast *Penelope Mitchell as Liv Parker *Jodi Lyn O’Keefe as Jo Laughlin *Emily C. Chang as Ivy *Marco James as Liam Davis *Chris Wood as Kai Parker Co-Starring *Vincent Farrell as Frat Boy Trivia * Antagonist: Kai, Ivy & Tripp. * With its 8 words (30 letters), this episode has the 2nd longest title. * Matt, Jeremy, and Enzo do not appear in this episode. ** This is the first episode this season not to feature Matt and Jeremy. *This establishes that it has been two weeks since the events of Yellow Ledbetter where Elena had Alaric compel away her love for Damon. **She tells Alaric that she hasn't changed her mind about remembering being in love with a "Serial Killer", Damon. * Caroline learns that Stefan had planned to leave Ivy with her and leave town. * This is the first time someone has been shown to jump through time and space through a portal made by Bonnie. * Stefan is surprised that Tripp hadn't killed Enzo yet, but Tripp tells him he sending vampire hunters to Savannah because of what Enzo told him. * Luke made the daylight ring for Ivy, but she never gets it to wear because Tripp captured her. * To save Tyler from activating his curse again, Liv kills the injured kid. * Elena heals the girl playing "Mrs. Whitmore" after Liam leaves otherwise she would've died and apparently she was healing other people with her blood. * Elena almost reveals herself as a vampire to Liam when she offers to help heal a woman who would die without a tracheotomy that Liam does after having only read about it. This impresses her. *Elena tries setting up Alaric and Jo at the Whitmore College Homecoming Corn Maze. * Jo reveals that after med school she went into the U.S. Army because of family problems. * Elena kisses Liam and tells him that the type of guy she's attracted to is the Hero-type. * Bonnie figures out the Otherworldly Time Dimension was created by a Bennett witch, just as the Other Side was created by Qetsiyah, and that's why Kai can't take her magic and leave himself. * This episode marks the return of Damon Salvatore to the present day after four months of being trapped in May 10, 1994. **Bonnie sacrifices her chance to return home so Damon could be reunited with Elena and his brother Stefan. * Bonnie is now trapped with Kai with no way out as the only means out, The Ascendant, broke apart after Damon left. * Jo is shown to be immune to Alaric's compulsion, the reason for which is unknown as of yet. * Caroline watches as Ivy is captured by Tripp as she's arriving to pick her up. * When Caroline is walking along the street and notices the car door covered in blood, it can be seen on the billboard above the movie theater that A Nightmare On Elm Street is playing inside. Body Count * Unnamed Injured Student - killed by Liv. * Kai - killed by Bonnie Bennett, later resurrected because of magic of the Otherworldly Time Dimension. Locations * Stefan's new home. *Whitmore Medical Center * Whitmore College ** Elena and Caroline's dorm room ** Alaric's classroom. * Cemetery * Otherworldly Time Dimension Continuity *This episode marks the 90th appearance of Bonnie Bennett on the show. * Caroline and Tyler were last seen in Welcome to Paradise. * This is the fifth and last consecutive episode in which Damon will only interact with Bonnie since I'll Remember and the both of them with Kai since his introduction in Welcome to Paradise. * Stefan and Damon see each other for the first time since Promised Land at the end of this episode. Behind the Scenes * This episode had 1.58 million viewers in USA 0.08 million less than the previous episode. Cultural References *"The World Has Turned and Left Me Here" is a song by from their eponymous . * Buffy the Vampire Slayer was a TV series that aired from 1997-2003 on The WB/UPN starring Sarah Michelle Gellar as the title character Buffy Summers. Quotes Multimedia Soundtrack Videos The Vampire Diaries - The World Has Turned and Left Me Here Trailer The Vampire Diaries 6x05 Webclip -1 - The World Has Turned and Left Me Here -HD- The Vampire Diaries - The World Has Turned and Left Me Here Clip 1 The Vampire Diaires - Inside The World Has Turned And Left Me Here The Vampire Diaries - Rehash The World Has Turned and Left Me Here Pictures |-|Promotional= Caroline_and_Stefan_6x05.jpg 6x05.jpg Tvd_6x05-3.jpg Tvd_6x05-2.jpg Tvd_6x05-1.jpg Alaric_6x05-.jpg Alaric_6x05.jpg Elena_6x05.jpg |-|Screencaps= 6X05-1-Tripp.jpg 6X05-2-Stefan.jpg 6X05-3-Ivy.jpg 6X05-4-IvyStefan.jpg 6X05-5-IvyStefan.jpg 6X05-6-Caroline.jpg 6X05-7-Ivy.jpg 6X05-8-Stefan.jpg 6X05-9-StefanCaroline.jpg 6X05-10-StefanCarolineIvy.jpg 6X05-11-Alaric.jpg 6X05-12-Elena.jpg 6X05-13-TylerLiv.jpg 6X05-14-AlaricElena.jpg 6X05-15-ElenaLiam.jpg 6X05-16-Damon.jpg 6X05-17-Bonnie.jpg 6X05-18-Kai.jpg 6X05-19-DamonBonnie.jpg 6X05-20-Kai.jpg 6X05-21-Ivy.jpg 6X05-22-Caroline.jpg 6X05-23-Caroline.jpg 6X05-24-CarolineIvy.jpg 6X05-25-Caroline.jpg 6X05-26.jpg 6X05-27-Elena.jpg 6X05-28-Jo.jpg 6X05-29-ElenaLiam.jpg 6X05-30.jpg 6X05-31-Caroline.jpg 6X05-32-Caroline.jpg 6X05-33-Alaric.jpg 6X05-34-Stefan.jpg 6X05-35-AlaricStefan.jpg 6X05-36-Alaric.jpg 6X05-37-AlaricStefan.jpg 6X05-38-Ivy.jpg 6X05-39-Ivy.jpg 6X05-40-Ivy.jpg 6X05-41-Damon.jpg 6X05-42-Bonnie.jpg 6X05-43-KaiDamon.jpg 6X05-44-KaiBonnie.jpg 6X05-45-DamonBonnieKai.jpg 6X05-46-Elena.jpg 6X05-47-Liam.jpg 6X05-48-Alaric.jpg 6X05-49-JoAlaric.jpg 6X05-50-Jo.jpg 6X05-51-Tyler.jpg 6X05-52-Tyler.jpg 6X05-53.jpg 6X05-54-tyler.jpg 6X05-55.jpg 6X05-56-Tyler.jpg 6X05-57-Elena.jpg 6X05-58-Elena.jpg 6X05-59-Tyler.jpg 6X05-60-AlaricJo.jpg 6X05-61-CarolineStefan.jpg 6X05-62-CarolineStefan.jpg 6X05-63-CarolineStefan.jpg 6X05-64-CarolineStefan.jpg 6X05-65-Ivy.jpg 6X05-66-Bonnie.jpg 6X05-67-Damon.jpg 6X05-68-Bonnie.jpg 6X05-69-Damon.jpg 6X05-70.jpg 6X05-71-Liv.jpg 6X05-72-Tyler.jpg 6X05-73-LivTyler.jpg 6X05-74-ElenaAlaricJo.jpg 6X05-75-LivTyler.jpg 6X05-76-Bonnie.jpg 6X05-77-Damon.jpg 6X05-78-BonnieDamon.jpg 6X05-79-BonnieDamon.jpg 6X05-80-Kai.jpg 6X05-81-Bonnie.jpg 6X05-82-Kai.jpg 6X05-83-DamonBonnie.jpg 6X05-84-DamonKai.jpg 6X05-85-TylerLiv.jpg 6X05-86-TylerLiv.jpg 6X05-87-Liv.jpg 6X05-88-Liv.jpg 6X05-89-Tyler.jpg 6X05-90-Liam.jpg 6X05-91-Liam.jpg 6X05-92-Elena.jpg 6X05-93-Elena.jpg 6X05-94-ElenaLiam.jpg 6X05-95-Liam.jpg 6X05-96-DamonBonnieKai.jpg 6X05-97-Kai.jpg 6X05-98-Damon.jpg 6X05-99-Damon.jpg 6X05-100-Bonnie.jpg 6X05-101-AlaricJo.jpg 6X05-102-AlaricJo.jpg 6X05-103-AlaricJo.jpg 6X05-104-AlaricJo.jpg 6X05-105-AlaricJo.jpg 6X05-106-Ivy.jpg 6X05-107-Tripp.jpg 6X05-108-IvyTripp.jpg 6X05-109-IvyTripp.jpg 6X05-110-Caroline.jpg 6X05-111-ElenaLiam.jpg 6X05-112-ElenaLiam.jpg 6X05-113-ElenaLiam.jpg 6X05-114-ElenaLiam.jpg 6X05-115-ElenaLiam.jpg 6X05-116-TylerLiv.jpg 6X05-117-TylerLiv.jpg 6X05-118-TylerLiv.jpg 6X05-119-TylerLiv.jpg 6X05-120-TylerLiv.jpg 6X05-121-Stefan.jpg 6X05-122-Damon.jpg 6X05-123-DamonStefan.jpg 6X05-124-DamonStefan.jpg 6X05-125-DamonStefan.jpg References See also Category:Vampire Diaries Episode Guide Category:Season 6